


Are You There, God?  It's Oz Drabble Tree

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (1997), Wanted (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: oz_wishing_well, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Drabble Tree, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine drabbles for Tree #4 @ <a href="http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com">oz_wishing_well</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You There, God?  It's Oz Drabble Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

  
1\. Beecher, 100 words, 1-19.  
2\. Sister Pete, 100 words, 1-19.  
3\. Keller, 100 words, 1-20.  
4\. Gloria, 100 words, 1-22.  
5\. Stabler/Beecher, 200 words, 1-22.  
6\. Eddie/Elliot, 100 words, 1-22.  
7\. Busmalis, 100 words, 1-23.  
8\. B/K, 100 words, 1-23.  
9\. Schillinger, 100 words, 1-23.  


1\. Toby Beecher.

Of course I was waiting for the punchline when I made that crack about livestock. Vern repeated the words back to me so matter of fact, and I saw in his eyes he was relieved I'd already wrapped my brain around it. His terms: don't scream, don't fight, no kicking, biting, or telling. If I'd ever gotten more than a thrill of excitement watching porn where the girls wriggled and cried, then damn me to hell. I'd just lost my **cherry to a man**. I didn't scream, and I didn't tell. What was the point? I wasn't getting it back.

 

2\. Sister Pete.

Leonard told her how soft she was: skin, lips, eyes. Heart. She told him she had to be a little soft in the head to fall for his lines. But she loved hearing it. He made her feel like a woman – feminine, protected, and adored. **Soft**.

Marriage to God is more of an arrangement; she's at their house in the country while he takes care of business in town. She sends letters through prayers, but their paths don't cross. He's seeing other women. Maybe she had to be a little soft in the head to fall for His lines, too.

 

3\. Chris Keller.

If I'm capable of anything, why ain't love on that list? Loving women is different. Need doesn't sit raw and aching in my gut, it doesn't blaze acidic through my blood. Loving men is painful, with suffering on both sides, and I know that. He's the one who wants some fucking declaration, but I only use tender for a con. He thinks he's not a bitch even when he wants to be treated like one.

**Love is** obsession. I barely blink at night; I'm watching so closely. Have I suffered enough? The answer's always no.

Love hurts, baby. Every time.

 

4\. Dr Gloria Nathan.

I find him in the gym, standing in the middle of Tim's maze, staring down into the Bible in his hand like he can stop Cyril's execution through sheer will alone. God knows a beggar when He sees one.

First Father Meehan's unexpected death, and then his own father lying in the infirmary like a flipped turtle, struggling to cover the exposed meat of his belly. Having Ryan O'Reily watching your back is the best **protection** in OZ; he covers it even when you think he's turned on you.

He's so brittle I could cut my eyes looking at him.

 

5\. Stabler/Beecher.

"You signed me up for _what_?"

Grimacing, Toby held the phone away from his ear. "Thank you for that ruptured eardrum."

So he hadn't presented the news diplomatically, but the shindig was tonight, and HOTCOPS (Helping Others Through Charity Or Physical LaborS) needed a body. Any policeman, firefighter or EMT would suffice, but naturally Toby's immediate thought was of Detective Stabler.

He waited until the third buzz to answer. "Eight o'clock. No, just your dress blues. Elliot, shut up. It's for **charity, an auction** for that new after-school program. It's not like you have to strip down and undulate onstage." Toby grinned. "Unless you want to."

A lengthy pause followed. Leaning back in his chair, Toby drank his coffee and waited until Elliot ran out of steam. "It can't be me because I'm the emcee. No, we can't switch places. Just glare at everyone. They'll love it. What?" He sighed, brushing his hair back.

"No, I don't think you're in need of char-" He cleared his throat and glanced furtively at the open door of his office. "Maybe… you know I am. Yes. Elliot… Spanking? Will you still be in uniform?" He laughed. "Okay, see you tonight. Love you, too."

 

6\. Eddie/Elliot.

Eddie hasn't seen Elliot in over two decades, but he recognizes the back of his head right away. Coupla reasons: first, it's hard to forget the first guy he fucked, but it's more than that. While they were pushing and pulling at each other, slanted up against the wall, Eddie couldn't tear his eyes away from the razor-straight edge of Elliot's hair laying flat on his neck, cut with the absolute precision only found from a military barbershop. Eddie figured if he pounded into Elliot hard enough, **the line** might move. Disheveled would be a fucking terrific look on Stabler.

 

7\. Agamemnon Busmalis.

Poking his head out of the tunnel, Busmalis froze, catching his breath while he listened hard for signs of a search party. Night had fallen and the tall trees stood cloaked in shadows. A giant white moon climbed the sky, framed by an ebony backdrop and glinting stars. The crisp smell of snow lingered in the air. The sweat on his face cooled as he let his eyes adjust to the **moonshine** – not so different from what passed for night inside of OZ. The far away sound of a dog barking jolted him. It was time to move, and fast.

 

8\. Beecher/Keller.

I'm **horny** all the time now, and it's all his fault. At lunch, my lips tingle with every bite. Working out means watching his muscles clench with every twist and push. I don't even have to see him to get hard. I'll hear his voice from across the quad and whambam – instant wood. A blow under the stairs, a handjob, _something_ to get me through the day. I suggest it in as sexy a voice as I've ever heard, and he replies, "Delayed gratification." I groan so loud that Murphy looks over, eyebrows raised, a frown creasing his face. Fuck!

 

9\. Vern Schillinger.

I'm sure it was the right thing to do. Robson's never had kids, so he can't possibly know how it feels. I really thought my kid – that kid was going to turn out okay. He was impressionable, always has been. He knows I wouldn't have allowed that shit in my house. I proved that; I saw the fear in their eyes when I took a bat to that nigger. Fear's good for you, makes you see things clearly, helps you understand what's important. So **I'm not a monster**. It was discipline. And I was right – that's what he was lacking.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Are You There, God? It's Oz Drabble Tree.](http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com/22808.html)


End file.
